1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image captures, and more specifically to digital image captures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Digital cameras have become very popular. A digital camera is capable of capturing an image and storing it in digital format. Digital cameras may comprise stand alone or dedicated devices, or digital cameras may be incorporated into devices such as smart phones, mobile phones, tablet computers, pad-like computers, notebook computers, desktop computers, etc. Some conventional digital cameras embed metadata in the images they capture. However, such image metadata is generally only readable by specialized software.
Another way to capture an image is by way of a screenshot or screen capture. A screenshot or screen capture is a digital image file that shows the screen of a computer, smart phone, mobile device, tablet computer, pad-like computer, or other device, at the moment of capture.